Lost Time
by redrose7856
Summary: The Pevensies really wanted to go back to Narnia. What happens when they're transported to 16th century England instead? With their medievel knowledge can they survive long enough to get back? AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**A/N: OK, this is just something I randomly thought of. Don't like the idea? Don't review. Also, this is an AU fic, so please don't slam me on technicalities.**

Edmund sighed. After returning from Narnia, England was boring. No one at the Professor's mansion – except the Professor and the always yelling Mrs. Macready – paid any attention to the children.

"I wish we could go back." He muttered. Lucy nodded. The two of them were sitting outside, wondering what to do. Susan had gone riding and Peter was probably doing some form of exercise. He wanted to stay in shape, he'd told them. Edmund would've joined him, but it made him think too much of all the "exercising" they'd done in Narnia, which would make him want to go back, which would make him even more depressed. If that was possible.

"Ed, come here!" called a voice. Edmund looked up. Peter was walking towards him, carrying two familiar looking cases.

"Swords!" Edmund yelped, leaping to his feet and sprinting over to his brother. "Where'd you get them?"

"The Professor bought them ages ago," Peter said, looking as happy as Edmund did. "He suggested we put them to some use." Edmund grabbed one eagerly, pulling it out of its sheath and experimentally twirling it around. Perfect! Setting aside the scabbard, he stood across from his brother, sword at the ready. Peter grinned at him, wearing a comical expression that was probably similar to Edmund's own. Then he lunged. The swords met in a brilliant clash. As they sparred, Edmund felt his body taking over. His hands and feet remembered their old skills!

About an hour later, both boys were laying on the grass, laughing happily. Edmund blinked sweat away and wasn't sure if it came from the sun or from the exertion. Lucy ran over and sat on Peter's chest, causing an extra big sigh out of their brother, causing all three of them to dissolve into giggles again.

"Where did those come from?" Susan asked, walking up.

"The Professor." Edmund answered, seeing that Peter was too busy tickling the squirming Lucy to answer. Susan's face lit up.

"Do you think he has a bow?" she asked eagerly.

"Maybe," Peter said, letting Lucy up to breath. "Let's go see." The four of them scrambled up and went into the mansion. Peter led them up to the attic and they began digging through boxes.

"This is odd," Lucy said after a while of nothing but sneezes, creaks and thuds.

"What did you find, Lu?" Edmund asked, going over to her. She was holding a strange black box. She flipped it open and they peered inside.

"It's a ring," Lucy said, confused. Indeed they were, with one with a green gemstone and the other with a yellow gemstone in it that seemed to glow.

"Let me see," Susan said, making her way over with Peter following. She suddenly slipped and Peter grabbed her from behind while Edmund and Lucy tried to steady her from in front. Because of the commotion, the rings rolled down the box's bottom and out.

"Catch them!" Peter cried. Lucy, Edmund's hand still on her shoulder, grabbed both rings. There was a strange noise and then, they were gone.

--

"Where are we?" Susan asked, spluttering as they climbed up on a bank. Edmund shrugged, wondering why he wasn't wet. They _had_ ended up in the bottom of a pool, after all.

"I'm not sure." Peter said, looking around. They walked a few steps away and scanned the area. All Edmund could see for miles and miles, was pools. All were the same size and all looked the same, so that if you didn't know which one you'd come out of, you could easily get lost.

"Let's go back," Susan begged.

"Don't you want to explore?" Peter asked.

"No." she retorted.

"Come on, Susan." Lucy begged. "Just for a while?"

"No! And I don't see why you all would want to!" Susan snapped. "When we can just go home and………Peter, which pool did we come out of?" Edmund turned and saw Susan staring at two pools…….that were side by side…..and looked exactly the same.

"That one…?" Peter said, hesitantly pointing to one.

"Let's try it," Edmund said quickly. As much as he wanted to explore, he certainly didn't want to stay here forever. Lucy pulled out the green ring.

"Where's the yellow one?" Susan asked.

"I dropped it." Lucy answered. Peter shrugged.

"Let's just go!" he said urgently. Edmund nodded, knowing that the thought of being trapped in the wood was a strain on his siblings. They all took hands and then leapt into the pool.

--

"I think you chose the wrong pool, Pete." Edmund said. They were in another wood, just beside a path, and an ornately crafted carriage was stopping, its occupants staring at the four children.

"I say!" the driver called. "Are you all right? What _are_ you wearing?" Edmund looked down at his England clothes.

"C-Clothes?" Susan suggested. The door opened and a man stepped out. He wore older clothes, like from the Middle Ages.

"What type of garb is that?" he asked, looking perplexed. "Were thou robbed?"

"Yes?" Edmund guessed. The man shook his head.

"Foul bandits, robbing children. Come along, you four. I shall take care of thee." Instinctively, the three younger Pevensies looked at Peter, who was, after all, the High King. Peter nodded and they all climbed into the carriage. A woman was sitting on one side, and she smiled kindly at them.

"Uh……my lord, where are we?" Peter asked as the carriage rolled forward.

"Wast thou hit on the head as well, boy?" the man exclaimed. "This is England and 'tis the year 1523!" Edmund felt his heart sink and his stomach rise. He felt like he was going to be sick. Despite this, however, he managed to look at Peter and make a calm observation:

"We _definitely_ chose the wrong pool." With that, he fainted.

**Here we go! Please review and let me know what you think, but if you don't like it, please give some constructive criticism or don't review at all. I don't want to just hear that you hate it, I'd love to know why.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hang on, it's been a few days, let me check…

**Disclaimer: Hang on, it's been a few days, let me check…..nope, I still don't own Narnia.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews and suggestions! KagSanlover, you get your wish on who they meet!**

"Is he awake yet?" Peter asked for the hundredth time.

"Peter, I will tell you when he wakes up!" Susan said, thoroughly annoyed that her brother would not leave Edmund to sleep.

"It's not like Ed to faint like that," Peter muttered, beginning to pace.

"We _did_ just travel through worlds." Susan reminded him. "And after your swordfight at that!" Peter decided to leave her alone; it was obvious she was grumpy and not in the mood to talk. Instead, he wandered over to where Lucy was sitting by the fire, next to their host, Sir Duncan. As soon as they'd stopped for camp, Sir Duncan and his wife, Lady Winifred, had gotten out spare clothes and the Pevensies had exchanged their regular clothes for these. Right now, Lucy was sitting in between Duncan and the driver, Samuel, and Samuel was telling her a story. Something in the story made Lucy laugh, and Samuel roared out as well. Peter couldn't help eyeing the canteen of ale at the driver's side. He desperately hoped that the driver would keep the ale to himself.

"Ah, Peter!" Sir Duncan called, seeing him. "How is thy younger brother?"

"Still asleep," Peter answered, sitting down. "He'll be fine, though."

"Good! 'Twould be a pity indeed, to be robbed by brigands and then fall ill soonafter!"

"Where exactly is this party headed, Sir Duncan?" Lucy asked.

"To the court of King Henry VIII." Sir Duncan replied. "My eldest son is a knight there, and my wife and I greatly desire to see him."

"Are we to go with you?" Lucy asked. Peter silently thanked his stars that Lucy remembered the way to talk to nobles.

"Aye, that you will, if you so desire to!" Lady Winifred said, hugging Lucy tightly. She looked hopefully at Peter, who nodded, unable to resist her pleading eyes. Sir Duncan grinned and Lady Winifred clapped her hands in glee.

"We shall arrive in a fortnight's time!" Sir Duncan explained. "So let us belay the telling of tales for now and get some rest." Peter nodded and lay down near the fire, for warmth. Lucy crawled over to him and curled up beside him. Peter yawned and saw Susan lying down near Edmund, in case he needed her in the night. Peter stared at the fire, wishing it would dance, the way it had for Tumnus in Narnia. His eyelids drooped and he drifted off.

--

The sound of hoofbeats awoke Peter. He sat up. Lucy was still lying in front of him, asleep. Making as little noise as he could, Peter stood up and went to see who was riding. They'd camped near the path, so he could still keep an eye on his siblings as he walked. The party approaching him was colorful and lovely. There were troubadours, and women, and men, and a few children. One in particular caught his attention. She was a young girl, not much older than Lucy, and she was sitting in front of the most richly dressed man. Even from where he stood, Peter could see that they were related. Both had brown hair, grey eyes, and both were laughing. The man whispered something in her ear and she giggled, leaning back in him, and he hugged her tightly. Peter felt a faint smile cross his face. They looked so happy together. The rest of the party was also smiling and laughing, clearly happy to be out and alive on such a glorious day.

A horse's scream shattered the picture perfect scene. Everyone looked up as a group of horseman thundered towards the group. They were armed to the teeth, and wore black armor, and Peter knew instinctively that they weren't happy to be alive or out. The leader of the new group thundered over to the man and the girl, and, with one powerful blow, knocked the man backwards. The man, caught off guard, fell off the back of the horse. Before he could move, the man snatched the girl out of the saddle and began to gallop away. "Began" being the operative word. As he passed the camp, the man, his saddle, and the girl suddenly tumbled off the horse, as if something hadn't been tied correctly.

Peter looked to see what had happened and only saw a dark blur. Edmund! Pale and shaky, he stood in between the man and the girl, a sword at the ready. Another man from the group noticed and charged towards them with a yell. _Twang!_ An arrow cut his journey off fairly shortly, and Susan was suddenly beside Peter, another arrow on her bowstring.

"Peter!" screamed a voice. He whirled and Lucy thrust a sword at him. He grabbed the hilt, yanking it out of the scabbard and turning to face the attackers. Another man had run up to their fallen companion, and now Edmund was facing two instead of just one. Without another thought, Peter leapt to his brother's side, evening the chance. With a snarl, the man in front of him lunged. Peter brought his sword up and blocked it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Edmund fighting his own man. Peter heard the girl scream and saw a third man grabbing her.

"Ed, the girl!" he yelled.

"I'm a bit busy right now, Pete!" Edmund shouted back. Peter kicked his opponent down and turned to help the girl, but a sword was already there, slashing at the man from behind. Peter stared at the man who'd fallen, who yanked the girl behind him, sword at the ready. Suddenly, Lucy let out a scream:

"Peter, watch out!" Peter whirled around just in time to see his adversary ready to stab him. _Twang!_ An arrow slammed into his chest and he tumbled down. Peter looked up; expecting to see Susan with her bow, but another man on a horse sat there, a crossbow in hand. Edmund finally succeeded in killing his enemy and then turned, fully expecting to see more of the black men. But they were lying on the ground, dead. Several new riders had come up, and they were just dispatching the last of them. Peter looked at his brother.

"You all right, Ed?" he asked. Still panting, Edmund nodded. Susan and Lucy ran to them, and Peter found himself being smothered by Susan's hug.

"Ow, easy Su!" he protested, squirming free of her. Edmund grinned at him, hugging Lucy tightly. He rolled his eyes and looked at the man Susan had shot. "Nice shot." He said to her. She smiled tightly; both knew how much she hated killing things. Suddenly, all the new men drew their weapons and pointed them at the Pevensies! Lucy shrieked and Edmund pushed her behind him, his sword already out. Peter tensed, his weapon drawn as well. Susan had an arrow on her string, and Peter could see the pale but determined look on her face.

"Stop!" barked a voice. Everyone looked up as the man and the girl walked in between them and the men. At the sight of the man, all the men on horses lowered their weapons. The man turned to the four Pevensies. "These four are under my protection!" he announced. Slowly, Peter lowered his sword, and this prompted the others to do the same.

"Yes my lord," the men chorused. Sir Duncan and his party ran up just then.

"Peter, my lad!" he cried. "What on earth has happened?"

"It's a bit of a long story, Sir Duncan!" Susan called. Confused, the lord looked up and saw the man standing in the middle of the road. His eyes widened and he dropped to his knees.

"Sir Duncan?" Edmund asked, his dark eyes wary.

"Get down! Bow!" the older man hissed.

"There is no need for that," said the man in the middle of the road. He walked over to Peter and bowed slightly. "You four have my sincerest thanks." He said, his arm around the girl. "You saved my daughter's life."

"You're welcome." Peter said, nodding his head. The girl suddenly pulled free of her father and ran over to Edmund, throwing her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Edmund looked startled and glanced nervously at Peter, who shrugged.

"This is him, Papa!" the girl cried happily. "He slashed the horse's saddle and saved me!"

"Thank you," the man said to Edmund, who nodded.

"I don't understand," Susan said. "What did they want with her?"

"Kidnapping the princess would grant one a kingly ransom." The man said with a chuckle.

"'Princess'?" Lucy repeated. The man nodded.

"I am King Henry the eighth, and this is my daughter, the crown princess Elizabeth." He said. "And you have just saved our lives."

**Ha! How's **_**that**_** for a surprised twist? Just letting you know, I think Elizabeth the first had red hair, but for this she has brown. And I'm making Henry nice for now, he'll become himself later, no worries! Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. That is a lie contrived by the White Witch, the Calormenes, the Telmarines, and my stuffed leprechaun who says "Luck of the Irish" and frightens me.**

**A/N: Thanks to all for your great reviews. After studying my history, I'm changing Elizabeth to Mary. Again, sorry that this isn't 100 percent historically accurate, but please, don't let that stop you from reading! ;)**

Edmund felt his jaw dropping. He'd saved a _king_? _By the Lion's Mane! _He thought, _we really did go back in time!_ The girl – Princess Mary – was still clinging to him, and Edmund felt too stunned to pull free. Mary's father – King Henry the VIII, Edmund remembered – stepped forward and shook Peter's hand, then Susan's, and Lucy's, and finally arriving at Edmund.

"Mary!" he laughed. "Thou art throttling the boy!" Blushing slightly, she pulled away with an apologetic smile. Edmund shook the king's hand and almost gasped at the man's immense grip. "You will come to my castle and dine with us!" the king boomed. Everyone nodded; it wasn't a request. Henry got four spare horses and gave them to the Pevensies.

"But what about Sir Duncan?" Lucy asked, craning her head to look at their former host.

"W-We can f-f-follow in the carriage," said the man with a shaky smile. Clearly, he still hadn't recovered from the fact that four children had saved the life of his king. Lucy nodded and then mounted her horse. Edmund followed suit, as did Susan and Peter, after putting away their weapons. Once again, Mary was in front of her father.

"Let's go!" the king bellowed, grinning as he nudged his horse forward. Edmund and the others followed.

"I say," Susan suddenly whispered. "Is this……safe?"

"I doubt anyone would try anything now. But there are guards all around us, and we've got our weapons if it comes down to it." Peter answered.

"That's not what I meant!" Susan said impatiently.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Peter asked wearily.

"We are about to enter the court of King Henry the VIII of England!" she hissed.

"So?" Lucy asked.

"Don't any of you pay attention in history class? He had one of the biggest tempers in history! He _beheaded_ some of his own wives!" Susan whispered frantically.

"Look, Susan, I doubt that we'll be beheaded for saving his daughter." Peter said patiently. "And in any event, we know from history what made him so upset, so we know what not to say." Susan opened her mouth to argue further, but just then, King Henry called out,

"You two lads, come up here and talk to me!" Exchanging shrugs, Edmund and Peter did as they were told, Peter on the king's right, Edmund on the left. Mary kept sneaking glances at Edmund, but she would look away whenever he tried to catch her eye.

"Yes, sire?" Peter asked.

"How didst thou learn such skill with the sword?" Henry asked. "I watched thee defend my Mary! Thou hadst the skill of a veteran!" Peter shot Edmund a look of horror. What could they say?

"There….was a knight who frequented the inn at which we were raised. He would often regale us with tales of his adventures, as well as train my brother and me in swordsmanship and our sister in archery." Edmund said, both pleased and horrified at how quickly the lie had came. King Henry nodded.

"And what became of that inn, lad?" he asked.

"Our parents died of sickness this past year," Peter said sadly. "And though we should rightfully inherit the property, our aunt and uncle seized it and sent us on our way."

"Treachery!" the king hissed, his eyes blazing. "What was the name of that inn? Tell me, and thy property shall be returned to thee!" Edmund shot Peter a look that said, _well done, Peter!_

"'Twas burned to the ground nearly a fortnight ago," Susan piped up suddenly. "When we attempted to save our relatives, those responsible attacked and robbed us. That is how we came to be with Sir Duncan." Henry nodded.

"Again and again I attempt to cleanse England of brigands and outlaws, but it seems that more and more take their deceased's place!" he said, sounding frustrated. "But I swear to thee, that if I ever come upon those who slaughtered thy family and destroyed thy home, they will pay dearly for the pain they have caused!" Edmund swallowed. He knew he certainly wouldn't want to be against the king.

"How far 'til thy home?" Peter asked. The king's face cleared as he answered.

"Not far, lad………my most humble of apologies! So hasty was I in thanking thee for the rescuing of my daughter that I forgot to ask thy names!" he exclaimed.

"'Tis quite all right, sire. My name is Peter. This is my brother, Edmund, and my sisters, Susan and Lucy."

"Thy sister Susan has a fair aim when it comes to archery." The king complimented with a grin.

"You have no idea," Edmund muttered with a chuckle.

They soon reached the castle and dismounted. Servants took their horses away and the King led them inside, to the banquet hall. A tall, dark haired woman stood to greet them.

"My king," she said, sounding about an inch away from smiling. Henry smiled and kissed her hand. Mary, who was now beside Edmund, scowled.

"My lady," he purred, his eyes bright. "Allow me leave to introduce you the rescuers of my Mary, the lads Peter and Edmund, and their sisters, Susan and Lucy." The woman's face lit up and she beamed at them.

"What an honor it is to meet thee! The saviors of the Crown Princess, such a privilege indeed!" she said happily. Edmund and Peter bowed, while the girls curtsied.

"My friends, allow me to introduce thee to one of the many ladies in my court." Henry said. "The Lady Anne Boleyn, a lady in the service of my queen, Catherine." Edmund felt everything in him go numb. _This_ was Anne Boleyn?

"Your Majesty," he whispered to Mary. "What is the date?"

"The date?" she asked, puzzled. "Why, 'tis the eleventh of August!" Edmund did the math in his head and stared at Henry and Lady Anne. He wanted to open his mouth and warn her. But what could he say?

_Lady Anne, in four years, ten months, and eight days, King Henry is going to have you beheaded!_

**Well, there's your update everyone! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. If anyone believes otherwise, I blame the White Witch.**

**A/N: Again, thanks everyone for sticking with me! Just to let you know, I plan to update my other Narnia story, "Always", hopefully tomorrow.**

Edmund looked up and down the hall before dashing into the room that Susan and Lucy were sharing, dragging Peter along with him.

"I don't think she saw us," he said, shutting and bolting the door.

"Who?" Peter demanded.

"Mary. You know, the princess?" Edmund said dryly, ducking a hit from his brother.

"What, you think she's following you?" Susan asked.

"I don't think," Edmund answered. "I _know._ She's a nightmare! Everywhere I go, she just "happens" to bump into me! And I don't want to tell her to clear off, seeing as she is the daughter of one of the most famous monarchs in the history of England!"

"Let her spend time with Lucy," Susan suggested.

"_If_ Lucy agrees," Peter added quickly, seeing Lucy's annoyance at being spoken of, instead of to. Edmund shot his sister a pleading glance.

"_Please,_ Lu?" he begged. She smiled.

"I'll do what I can." She agreed. To everyone's surprise, Edmund rushed over and hugged her. Susan gasped. Of the entire group, Edmund was the least likely to hug anyone. But there he was, hugging Lucy tightly, thanking her over and over. She hugged him back and reassured him that she'd try and keep Mary away as long as she could.

"Which brings me to my next question," Susan began. Everyone groaned and she rolled her eyes. "How do we get home?" No one answered. Finally, Edmund spoke up.

"Well, here's the thing. Both times we've been transported somewhere else, Aslan's always brought us back. I think he'd be keeping an eye on us, especially since the Professor said that we'd go back someday."

"Aslan isn't _in_ this world, Ed!" Susan argued.

"How do we know that?" Edmund reasoned. "He very well could be."

"And he could be just in Narnia!"

"In any event, there's not much _we_ can do, especially with the spotlight on us because of what happened," Peter said. "I say we just wait and see what we can do once we're away from this place." Just then, a gong sounded, causing all four to look up.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go find out." Peter suggested. Nodding, all four Pevensies walked out.

--

The next day, Lucy watched Mary closely. As soon as she was sure that Mary was alone, she went to find her. Predictably, the princess was waiting outside Edmund's quarters.

"Your Highness!" Lucy sang, skipping over to her.

"Oh, hello. Have you seen your brother?"

"They're with your father, talking about battles and all that," Lucy said. "It's extremely boring, so I thought I'd find someone to give me a tour of the castle." Mary smiled. It seemed that as much as she liked Edmund, she liked the idea of a new friend better.

"I can show you around," she offered. Lucy tried not to show her joy.

"You won't mind?"

"Of course not! Come on, we'll start by the stables!" Mary said excitedly, and the two girls dashed off.

--

"So you think that a subtle attack is best, Peter? How interesting. What of you, Edmund?" Edmund looked up guiltily.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I was just thinking," He said sheepishly.

"'Tis no matter, I myself am tiring of the topic. Tell me, what were thou thinking of?"

"Have you found out who was behind the attack on you and Mary the other day?" Edmund asked.

"Paltry brigands, highway thieves, who knows?" the king said dismissively.

"But they knew your route exactly, sire. As well as how many guards you'd have, where the princess would be……." Edmund's voice trailed off under the king's accusing glare.

"What art thou suggesting?" he growled.

"I'm just saying that perhaps this may not be the last attack. Someone else may try again." Edmund suggested.

"They shall fair the same fate as their fellows before them," the king growled. "It would please me if you did not dwell on this matter." Edmund opened his mouth to argue further, but Peter sent him a warning glare and he mumbled a hasty apology.

_You crossed a dangerous line there, Pevensie!_ One side of him said.

_He wants those responsible to be brought to justice! _

_What if they aren't?_

--

"This is the eastern hallway; the church is down there, but nothing else is……" Mary said. Lucy looked towards the church as she walked, and she was so attracted by the doors that she ran headlong into someone. Startled, she looked up to see a tall man towering over her. Lucy began to apologize, but the words died on her lips when she saw the look in the man's eyes. He glared down at her, looking as if he were about to strangle her.

"Thou art a disgrace!" he hissed. "What thy brother did, the praise he received? 'Twas mine! Warn him, for I shall be waiting!"

"Captain!" barked an authoritative voice. Both the captain and Lucy looked up, and Lucy was startled to see Mary standing there, her grey eyes blazing. "I'll thank thee not to waste thy breath talking to our guests. They have no interest in what you say!" she growled, sounding more and more like her father with every syllable. The captain nodded and bowed to Lucy, but the sneer he gave her made the whole thing a mockery. Mary took Lucy's hand, still glaring after the captain.

"Did you hear what he said?" Lucy whispered.

"No, but the mere fact that he spoke to you is a disgrace. Soldiers do not talk to guests!" Mary said primly. "Come on, let's go!" She pulled Lucy off, but Lucy spent the rest of the tour expecting the captain to leap out at her.

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Narnia.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your patience and for sticking with me! You rock!**

"It probably doesn't mean anything," Peter said calmly. They were all gathered in the girls' room and Lucy had just finished telling them of the captain's threat.

"What if it does, Pete?" Edmund asked solemnly. "I know that in Narnia, we could've beaten him, but this is England. We may have skills, but they far outnumber us."

"Come on," Susan sighed, rolling her eyes. "He was just upset that two boys are getting all the glory for saving the princess!"

"But _why_?" Lucy asked. "In Narnia, it didn't matter who saved who, just so long as they were saved!"

"But this is different from Narnia, Lu." Susan said.

"Not really," Peter commented. "Just the names are. England is like Narnia. Henry is like…….the king of Archenland. Mary is like a suitor."

"And the banquet is in a half an hour," Edmund added, looking at the clock. Susan yelped.

"We have to get ready! Out, both of you!" she cried.

"It's not going to take you a half an hour to get ready, Su!" Peter laughed as he and Edmund were herded out of the room. The door slammed and he looked at Edmund worriedly. "Is it?"

--

Twenty four and a half minutes later, the door to the girls' room opened and Susan and Lucy stepped out.

"Finally!" Peter said teasingly.

"Oh grow up!" Susan snapped, fussing with her hair. "Are we all ready?" They nodded and, almost by instinct, Lucy took Edmund's arm, and they followed Susan, who took Peter's. Then they headed for the banquet hall. An aide announced them and they went to their assigned seats. Much to Lucy's relief, the captain was on the opposite side of the room. She and the others sat near Mary, who was on the king's left, while Anne Boleyn, Queen Catherine (whom they'd met earlier), and several other lords and ladies sat on his right. It reminded Lucy of the feasts in Cair Paravel, with the laughter and the jokes and the stories and the ale (which she refrained from touching).

It wasn't until the second course that she noticed Mary scowling at someone.

"What's wrong?" she asked her new friend. Mary glanced at her before glaring again.

"_Lady_ Anne," she said bitterly. "She's a witch!" Lucy looked over and saw the woman in question laughing the loudest at Henry's jokes and listening hardest to his stories. She was doting on every word he said, much to the displeasure of Mary and Catherine.

"How long has she been at court?" Lucy asked. Mary shrugged.

"She's evil."

"You don't know that," Lucy said. Mary glared at her.

"She's trying to usurp my mother the queen!" she snarled. "She should be thrown in the dungeons!" Lucy shrugged and returned to her meal. Soon, the entertainment began. There were court jesters, and dancers, and troubadours. Lucy sighed as the last one left the room. It had been a good banquet. She stared to get up, but Edmund grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he murmured. "It's not over." Lucy looked at him curiously, but obediently relaxed in her seat. A man walked in, followed by a pack of dogs. He bowed to the king and then led the dogs to one side. Two other men entered, leading an old bear that whuffed at them. The bear was left in the center of the room and all the men stood back. King Henry signaled and then the man released the dogs. Lucy let out a tiny cry that went unheard due to the baying of the hounds, the roaring of the bear, and the cheering of the crowd. Edmund squeezed her arm, his face pale. Mary looked at them curiously.

"What's the matter?" she asked calmly. "It's a stupid old bear. He deserves to be killed." Lucy peeked over and Susan, who looked as if she was about to be sick. She had to do something. As the dog master sent in the last of the hounds, she sprang from her seat.

"No! _Stop_!" she screamed. Silence ensued. The dogs halted, staring curiously at this newcomer. The bear looked at her and let out a hollow moan. The captain leapt from his chair, one hand flying to his sword.

"Treachery!" he spat. Edmund and Peter stood up as well. Susan stayed in her seat, her face buried in her hands. The king leaned forward in his seat, looking amused at what had happened.

"You wish the bear to live, little lady?" he asked.

"I do," Lucy said, her voice trembling. Henry nodded and waved the dog master to take his dogs away.

"My lord--!" the captain protested, but King Henry silenced him with a look.

"A guest of the royal court has just made a boon to me. I dare not refuse it." He said in a calm voice. The captain looked furious, but he slunk back to his seat. Lucy shoved back her chair and ran around the table, towards the bear. Everyone shouted "No!" and King Henry leapt from his seat. But the bear didn't do anything. Lucy ran over and threw her arms around his neck, hugging it tightly.

"It's all right," she whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise!" The bear whuffed at her.

"Shall I……?" a soldier began, but then he fell silent, not really knowing what to do.

King Henry looked at Peter.

"Your sister has a way with animals," he commented. Peter murmured his agreement, his blue eyes locked on his ten year old sister, so near a deadly monster. "Milady Lucy, your new friend needs to be taken to the courtyard, where his pen is," the king announced. "Shall I have my men take him?" Lucy shook her head. Looking up, she curtsied to the king and then stood back. To the amazement of everyone, the bear dropped onto all fours and then stretched his two front paws forward, in a clumsy sort of bow. Amid everyone's gasps, Lucy walked towards the doors, the bear following obediently. Peter and Edmund exchanged glances, and then sat down. The king laughed and everyone else joined in as troubadours hesitantly entered the ring once again and began to play.

--

Outside, Lucy opened the gate of the pen and watched her new friend obediently walk in.

"I'd better go back inside," she told him, reaching through the bars to pet him. "The others will want to make sure I'm all right. They're like that. Older siblings and all." The bear stared intently at her and then his dark eyes flickered up, staring at something behind her. After spending years in Narnia, Lucy knew that even animals who couldn't talk were intelligent. Frowning, she turned to see what the bear was looking at. All she got the chance to see was the dark figure of someone before a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was lifted up and carried bodily away, the bear roaring after her.

--

Everyone laughed and clapped as the troubadours ended. In the pause before another song, everyone heard the door to the courtyard scraping open and a man screaming. Everyone stared as a man ran in, nearly falling. Edmund and Peter ran to steady him.

"Your Majesty!" the man gasped, attempting to bow and nearly falling over. As he was helped upright, everyone saw a deep gash in his forehead. Henry ordered for a doctor and the man was aided into a seat. "Intruders!" the man gasped. "In the courtyard!"

Peter and Edmund exchanged glances before charging outside. The courtyard was empty, and in one corner, they could see the bear in his cage, roaring at something. Henry and several guards ran out.

"What is it?" Henry demanded. "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure," Peter answered, looking around. "Lucy must have--!"

"Pete," Edmund said, from where he was kneeling beside the enraged bear's cage. Everyone ran over and Edmund held up a familiar-looking necklace. Peter felt all the blood drain from his face; he stumbled back and was instantly steadied by several of the guards. He managed out one word:

"Lucy!"

**Plot twist! And a cliffie! Cool! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Discla****imer: I do not own Narnia. If I did, I'd have a much bigger bank account.**

**A/N: Wow, so many amazing reviews! I'm so glad you like this! Thanks!**

Peter stormed into the banquet hall, Edmund and the others following.

"Peter, I'm not sure this is such a good idea--!" Edmund began, but his brother cut him off with a glare. Susan ran to them.

"Lucy?" she demanded. Peter glowered across the room at the captain.

"Let's ask him!" he snarled, striding towards him.

"Peter, don't!" Susan cried. "Remember what we'd been taught!" She attempted to grab her brother's arm in a futile effort to stop him. He pulled free and grabbed the captain's arm.

"Where is she?" he growled. The man stared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, miffed at the accusation.

"WHERE'S LUCY!?" Peter roared. Everyone stared at him, silent. Henry saw them and looked mad. Seeing this, Anne Boleyn glided over to Peter.

"Release him," she murmured, laying a hand on his arm. "Let him go!"

"He knows where she is," Peter said, his eyes burning. "He threatened us earlier today, and now he's made good on it!"

"Threatened?" Anne said with a laugh. "Have you had too much wine, young sir?" Peter glared at her.

"He said that we didn't deserve the credit we got for saving Mary! He said he should've gotten it!" he snapped.

"That is nonsense!" The captain cried, shocked. "I would never be so ruthless as to kidnap a maiden in my king's court!" Peter reared back a fist. Edmund lunged forward and caught it.

"You really want to do this, Magnificent?" he hissed. "Or do you want to help Lucy?" Peter looked at him and nodded. Looking relieved, Edmund released his brother and backed away. Then Peter's fist slammed into the captain's face.

--

Lucy wondered where she was. They'd left the courtyard; she knew that much from the horse's hooves no longer ringing on stone. But the blindfold she had on was so tight that she was unable to see anything. She tried not to show how frightened she was. While in Narnia, Lucy had never been kidnapped, but she had had a few close calls while ruling there. One time the giants had threatened her hunting party if they didn't get to go home. It was only the quick wit and smooth tongue of Edmund – who was with her – that had saved her from being squashed. Lucy was sure that with all three of her older siblings there, it would only be a matter of time before she'd be back at King Henry's court.

--

"Real diplomatic back there, Pete," Edmund commented, his voice echoing in the cell. "Very mature."

"Oh, shut up." Peter snapped irritably. "He knew where she was,"

"And how is he supposed to tell us now, Peter?" Susan asked. "You broke the man's jaw!"

"Not to mention fractured his ankle and cracked a few ribs," Edmund added. Peter glared sourly at his siblings.

"I didn't see you trying to help!" he muttered.

"_Help_?" Susan repeated. "Has it ever occurred to you that not everything can be settled by fighting? The king was going to help, Peter, and now you've ruined our chances of ever seeing Lucy again! All because you were too angry to hold your tongue!"

Peter didn't say anything. Inwardly, he knew Susan was right. Even as an adult, his temper had often gotten the best of him. But Lucy was his baby sister, and the very thought of anything happening to her made his stomach churn.

"Someone's coming," Edmund announced, eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. The wooden door scraped open and a man stood there. He stared at them and then pointed a grubby finger at Edmund.

"The king wants t'see ye," he announced. Edmund nodded and stood up, following the man out. Susan bit her lip and Peter stared after them. What could the king want with Edmund?

--

The horse was slowing, Lucy realized. She tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but this only made the arm around her waist grip even tighter so that she could barely breathe. The horse stopped and Lucy heard footsteps.

"Did you get her?"

"Of course he didn't, you idiot! He just kidnapped the milkmaid for fun!"

"Shut up, both of you. Get that blindfold off, Horace, and let's see her."

The blindfold was removed and Lucy blinked in the sudden light. It was nearing dawn, she noticed, before looking at the people who'd been talking. All were men, and they were dressed in browns and greens, blending in with the forest. After she stared at them and they stared at her for a moment, one spoke.

"You don't look like 'im," he commented.

"Who?" Lucy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The king," the man said. "Your father." Lucy opened her mouth to tell them that she wasn't the princess, but then thought better of it. If they found out that she wasn't Mary, they might kill her. Lucy thought fast. From what she knew of Mary, the princess would probably spend half her time crying if she'd been kidnapped. _Best act the part,_ Lucy thought as she began to let her lower lip quiver. The man groaned. "You're kiddin', right?" he asked. "We snatch the princess and she starts blubbering!" One of the other men hit him on the shoulder, reminding Lucy a bit of Edmund or Peter. Then the man sighed and stepped forward.

"Come on," he said, helping her out of the saddle. "Nobody's going to hurt you, all right? As soon as your father does what we want him to, you'll be taken back. All right? Come on, let's get you warmed up," he said kindly, leading her over to where a fire was blazing. Lucy sat down in front of it, grateful for the warmth. The man sat down beside her. He wasn't armed, and he had an almost, relaxed air about him, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Lucy sighed, wondering where her family was.

--

Edmund was taken back to the banquet hall. It was practically bare; a sharp contrast to the way it had looked during the feast. The guards shoved him into a chair and then walked out. Edmund watched him go and then looked at the king, who was sitting in his chair, calmly eating dinner as if nothing had happened. Edmund took several deep breaths. He knew from history – as well as his own experience – that in situations like this, it was best to wait for the highest in authority to speak. Here, that person was Henry.

"I sent for you," said the king, looking at Edmund. "Because of the three of you, you seem the most……..shall we say level headed. I do not like this, young Edmund. Vagabonds, tearing through my kingdom, entering my own courtyard. It's unacceptable." _Oh, so you're not upset because my sister was kidnapped,_ Edmund thought, struggling to contain his rage. Henry folded his hands and leaned across the table, staring at Edmund.

"Who are they?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" Edmund exclaimed.

"They invaded only _days_ after you and your siblings entered my castle!" Henry snarled, standing up and advancing around the table towards him. "That's no coincidence, boy!"

"They took my sister," Edmund said tightly. "Why would we have our men kidnap one of us?"

"To make it look like you're innocent?" the king suggested, pacing in front of him. "To transfer our suspicions to one of my men?"

"Your Majesty, by the Lion's Mane, I swear to you, I had _nothing_ to do with this!" Edmund argued. "I beg of you, send men after them. Bring back my sister. Perhaps then you could capture one of them, find out who they work with--!"

"ENOUGH!!" Henry roared. Edmund fell silent, not even flinching. Henry looked at him. "Who is this lion you keep swearing by?" he asked.

"The inn my parents owned, it was called the Lions Gate. The Lion seemed to bring us good fortunes." Edmund said softly. _All he ever gave you were good fortunes, Just!_ An inner voice snapped. Edmund stood up. "King Henry, if you doubt my word, let me go with you in your attempts to rescue my sister. That way, if it is all a trap, I will at least, die nobly." Henry stared at him, one hand on his sword hilt. For most boys, even grown men, this would set their knees knocking. But Edmund was looking past the king, towards a tapestry of a radiant lion. The golden eyes seemed to stare at him. Edmund felt sudden warmth on his face and a purring sound. He dared to whispered the name,

"Aslan."

King Henry looked at him sharply and then nodded.

"I agree. But, your other siblings will stay here. If we have not sent word by sundown, they will be executed." He announced. Edmund swallowed and then nodded. The look on the king's face was taunting as he announced,

"Let us depart."

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, no matter how cool that would be.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your incredible support and patience!**

Lucy looked up as a horse thundered into camp. A man leapt off it.

"Did you get her?" he asked eagerly. The man sitting beside Lucy simply nodded. "In that case, I shall go report to our master and leave her in your very capable hands, Jonas!" With that, the man leapt back onto his horse and rode off. Lucy looked at Jonas, who caught her eye before sighing and looking away.

"What exactly is it that you want the kin-my father to do?" Lucy asked.

"He holds power." Jonas answered, fiddling with a twig. "Lots of power."

"But why kidnap me? Why not simply ask Father for his assistance?"

"He would never listen to commoners like us,"

"The king has the responsibility to listen to all of his people! Commoners included!" Lucy heard herself say. The man who'd commented on her "blubbering" walked up and laughed.

"Someone should tell the king that. 'Listen to everyone, Your Majesty. It'll make them happier,'" he mimicked. "Your father doesn't care what we think, Princess. All he cares about is how much gold goes into his own purse!"

"That's enough, Simeon!" Jonas said sternly. Simeon fell silent and slunk off, muttering to himself.

--

"We have to get out of here!" Peter exclaimed. Susan watched him pace the cell like a caged tiger.

"Peter," she said wearily. "Let's just let Edmund handle things, all right?"

"Are you mad?" Peter yelled. Susan yawned and lay down on the cot.

"Yes, Peter," she said sleepily. "Quite." Peter sighed and draped the ratty blanket over her before sitting down in the hay.

"Aslan," he said aloud. "Please, keep Lucy safe!"

--

"Tracks lead that way," the huntsman announced, pointing. With a jangling of chain mail, the party turned that way. Edmund looked at the captain.

"I'm sorry about Peter," he said. "He's just worried about Lucy." The man rubbed his swollen face and said nothing. Edmund sighed and studied his surroundings. The woods were thick, and the path was well traveled. It was hard to tell which party had come from what direction.

"Do you think that they'd make camp deep in the woods, or closer to the path?" Henry asked as he rode up beside Edmund.

"Why ask me?" the youth asked, his irritation at being thought a traitor evident in his tone. Henry only looked at him. Edmund sighed and thought about it. All his past experiences in Narnia told him……. "Neither. They'd camp far enough from the path to avoid detection, but close enough to keep an eye on travelers," he replied.

"Very good," Henry answered. "Do you have any plans about how to find their camp?" Edmund looked at him.

"No," he answered. "But I have a plan on how to find my sister."

--

Lucy was just beginning to get sleepy when she heard whistling. Looking around, she saw a young man a few years older than Peter walking into camp, easily carrying a young buck over one shoulder. He saw Lucy and froze, his blue eyes going wide with shock.

"What--?" he began, and then closed his mouth with a snap. Lucy looked behind her, but there was no one there who could have silenced the youth. He slung the deer onto the ground and then knelt down by it, staring into the fire. After a few moments, he spoke, "What the devil is going on, Jonas?" Lucy stiffened, feeling a shiver run up her spine. The young man's voice was filled with uncontrolled fury, venom dripping from his words. Jonas sighed.

"Samson said that this was the only way," he said. "We grabbed her last night."

"And didn't even think to consult me?" the young man snarled, his blue eyes narrowing.

"It all happened too fast. There was no time to try and find you," Jonas argued. The youth let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair.

"This is wrong," he said angrily. Lucy looked at him, startled by his outburst on her behalf and he gave her an apologetic smile. Lucy bit her lip and then eased herself into a more comfortable position. Neither man moved. Simeon walked up and looked at the deer, smiling hungrily.

"You got one!" he said excitedly. "Where'd you find him? The woods 'ave all been empty for months!"

"It all depends on where you look," the young man said with a mischievous grin, winking slyly at Lucy, who giggled in spite of herself. Simeon looked at her sharply, and then looked up as he heard hoofbeats.

"It's him!" he cried. "Get 'er to 'er feet!" He started to scramble towards Lucy, who shrank back, but the young man moved faster. In the blink of an eye, he was at Lucy's side, helping her to her feet. He stayed by her side, one hand resting on her shoulder, in a way that told her he meant to watch over her, to protect her. Jonas stood up and went to Lucy's other side, his hand brushing against her arm in a similarly reassuring way. A horse hurtled into camp. Its rider, a tall, cloaked figure, stepped down from the saddle and turned to face them. Peeking up at him, Lucy saw that her guardian's jaw was tight, his eyes cold. The figure either didn't notice or didn't care. He merely threw back his hood, and all the training and years of ruling couldn't have prepared Lucy for what she saw. A gasp tore itself from her lips, and she blurted out the name before she knew what she was saying:

"_Sir Duncan!_"

**There, another chapter, AND a surprise twist! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. That belongs to C.S. Lewis and his estate. I do not own this song, it's from Eragon, but I'm pretending it's from Narnia. I don't know who it belongs to, but it certainly isn't me.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews!**

Sir Duncan stared at Lucy, his jaw practically hanging to his feet.

"_Lucy_??" he gasped. Then his face twisted with rage and he looked up at Jonas and Simeon. "You _idiots_!" he roared. Simeon took a startled step back, looking pale.

"What?" he asked. "We got her!"

"_Fools_!" Sir Duncan seethed. "_That's not the princess_!" A stunned silence hit the camp. The youth standing beside Lucy looked at her, stunned. Simeon was the first to speak. He turned on Lucy, a fist shaking angrily.

"You lied to us!" he snarled. "_You little brat_!"

"Back off, Simeon!" the youth commanded, stepping in front of Lucy protectively.

"What?" Simeon asked tauntingly. "You gonna stop me? You think I'm frightened of you, Jasper?" Jasper glared at him and spoke to Sir Duncan.

"Father, you swore to me that no one would be harmed," he growled. Lucy gasped, looking from him to Sir Duncan. They were…….related? But, that wasn't possible……was it?

--

Peter looked up as the door opened and a serving girl walked in, carrying a tray.

"I brought you dinner," she said softly. Peter stood up and took it from her, nodding his thanks.

"Is there any news….about Lucy?" he asked as she turned towards the door. She shook her head.

"None yet. I am sorry," she whispered. Peter nodded, staring blankly at the food that he no longer had the appetite for. "They'll find her," the girl said reassuringly. Peter glanced up at her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Elle," she answered.

"Peter," he said, holding out his hand. She shook it, smiling.

"I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her," Peter said in despair. "She may just be my sister, but we've…….the two of us were always close."

"You sound like my betrothed," Elle said, laughing. "He's only a year older than me, but he acts as if he were the last man on earth capable of protecting me."

"Does he work in the kitchen?" Peter asked. Elle grew silent.

"No," she finally answered. "I have no idea where he is. He once dueled with a knight for my honor and, when he lost, the knight banished him. I haven't seen him for three months."

"I'm sorry," Peter answered. "I'm sure you'll see him again."

"And I'm sure you'll see your sister again," Elle answered, smiling at him. Just then, someone yelled from outside. Elle winked at Peter and then left.

--

"I do not understand this plan of yours," the guide said, watching Edmund look at the different trees.

"You don't have to," Edmund answered cryptically. "Just help me find a tree that can be easily climbed and is fairly high."

"Why?" the escort demanded. He glanced back at the king and his men. "The king is getting impatient."

"It builds character," Edmund muttered before climbing a tree.

--

Jasper walked Lucy around the camp.

"I thought that Sir Duncan's son was a knight," she said, confused.

"_Was_ is right," he answered with a wry smile. "I was in training when I picked a fight with an older warrior. After he spared my life, he kicked me out of the castle.

"And your father planned to kidnap the princess in revenge?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know what my father wanted," Jasper admitted. "He just sent me a message saying that he had a plan to get me reinstated, so I shouldn't worry about it." He looked at her, running a hand through his hair. "I had no idea that this was what he planned. If there was any way I could undo this, I would." Lucy smiled up at him before slipping her hand into his.

"I know you would."

--

Henry looked up as the guide walked up.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Up in a tree," the man answered, pointing upwards. "Says it's 'all part of the plan',"

"He'd best not be wasting my time!" Henry growled.

--

Edmund stopped. He'd reached a good spot in the tree. It was nice and high, yet the branches were big enough to sit on comfortably. Biting his lip, he glanced upward.

"Aslan, please guide me. Help me to remember," he whispered before taking a swallow of water from his canteen. Then he started to sing,

_It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning tide  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believing  
I know you know deep inside  
That your time has come_

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far, from home

--

Lucy looked up sharply as the melody reached her ears. It was Narnian, that much was certain. And the rich tenor that was singing it could only be one person.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried, breaking into a run as she sprinted towards the sound.

"Wait!" Jasper yelped.

"Hey!" Simeon roared.

"Stop her!" Sir Duncan bellowed. Lucy couldn't hear any of them. All she heard was the song, drawing her in, drawing her closer and closer towards home.

--

Edmund hear the crashing noise and saw a flash of red. His mind went back to the dress Lucy had been wearing for the banquet. It had been red. Heart pounding, he slid off the branch and started descending out of the tree as fast as he could. He missed several branches, and ended up falling the last few feet, but he didn't care. Almost as soon as he hit the ground, he was on his feet, hurtling towards where he had last seen his sister. He heard the snapping of twigs, saw a flash of red, along with brown hair, and then Lucy was flinging herself in his arms, burying her face in his chest. His arms went around her just as the impact of her body slamming into his made itself known as he fell backwards, landing with a _thump _in the leaves.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried, over and over.

"It's all right, Lu," Edmund said soothingly, rocking her back and forth. "It's all right. Aslan be praised, you're safe!" Her shoulders shook a bit and he realized that she was crying. "Hey, it's OK. Come on, Valiant. Let's go home."

"I'd delay that trip if I were you," said a voice. Edmund leapt up, pulling Lucy along with him. She clung to him and he held her to him with one arm while he drew his sword with the other. Sir Duncan stood there, along with several other men.

"You," Edmund growled.

"You don't seem too surprised," the lord commented.

"Deception wears a cloak of friendship," Edmund retorted, keeping his sword raised. There was a rustling in the underbrush and Edmund heard Lucy gasp as her grip tightened on his waist. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several other men appearing, all aiming weapons at them.

"You are surrounded," Sir Duncan announced. "Surrender."

On any other day, at any other moment, Edmund would have gladly tried to negotiate his way out, and – if that failed – he'd have fought his way out. But he had his sister with him, and the last thing he wanted was to put her in harm's way. Swallowing, Edmund lowered his sword until its tip poked the ground. He glanced over his shoulder towards where King Henry had been with his soldiers. As the woodsmen took his weapon and roughly jerked Lucy away from him, Edmund sent out a desperate thought:

_Oh, Henry! Where are you?_

**Another update! Two at once! To be honest, I didn't realize that I hadn't posted chapter 7 until about halfway through chapter 8. But I figured I might as well give you guys a double treat, especially since I start school soon, and my updating will be slower. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
